


Invasion From The Sky

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Of all the things Earth had thrown at him, this had to be the strangest. The threat was not coming from anywhere tangible- it seemed to be falling from the sky, stinging him, icy cold. This was like no alien attack Charlie had ever seen, but it was very real and no doubt very dangerous. He had to warn Matteusz.





	

Of all the things Earth had thrown at him, this had to be the strangest. The threat was not coming from anywhere tangible- it seemed to be falling from the sky, stinging him, icy cold. This was like no alien attack Charlie had ever seen, but it was very real and no doubt very dangerous. He had to warn Matteusz.

"Matteusz, Matteusz!" He rushed into the house and slammed the door closed. The sound of the attacking continued. "Something is attacking us!" No response. Charlie bolted upstairs, finding Matteusz sat at the window with a mug of coffee in one hand, just...watching the bizarre invasion take place. He had headphones in, which explained the lack of a response. "Matteusz! Hey!"

Matteusz jumped and pulled the headphones out. "Sorry, Charlie. You were calling?" Charlie nodded frantically. Didn't Matteusz realise what was happening to them? The stones were large enough to bury them within a day.

"Why are you just watching? Haven't you called the others? Where's Quill?" Charlie ran to the window, looking out at the grey sky in despair. "Whatever this is, it must have come through the bunghole."

Matteusz looked out and started laughing. If Charlie hadn't been so worried, he would have found Matteusz's laughter (which could be described as giggling) endearing. But as it was, the decision was decidedly not funny. "Wh- Matteusz! Are you alright?" Maybe the aliens had gotten to him somehow. Charlie gripped him by the shoulders, searching his face for any signs that he'd been possessed or hypnotised or somehow controlled in any way.

"I'm fine," Matteusz said, putting his hands on Charlie's shoulders, probably in an attempt to get him to be still. "Sit down, calm down, it will be okay. I will explain."

"I'm- Matteusz, it's raining rocks from the sky! This is in no way fine!" Perhaps they controlled you through exposure to the rocks- Charlie noticed that the ones that had hit him seemed to be melting, and he hurriedly tried to dry himself off before whatever it was could soak into his skin.

"Charlie, please. It's normal, it's like rain but when it is cold." Matteusz was starting to look concerned, which was good. Maybe Charlie could break the control it had over him.

"Matteusz, I don't know what it's done to you, but that's not rain. Please. Listen to me." Charlie took him by his shoulders again, hoping desperately that he could break this control.

"It is normal," Matteusz said. "Will you believe me if I look it up on Google? It is called hail, and it happens when it is cold sometimes, or when there is a storm. It melts, and it won't last for very long."

"I- are you sure?" Charlie let go of Matteusz's shoulders, cautiously backing away enough to let him retrieve his phone. He was still ready to defend himself in case of attack.

"See?" Matteusz said, showing Charlie a page on his phone. Hail. It was just an Earth thing and he'd been so worried that they were being invaded by frozen space drugs.

"Oh." Charlie relaxed, looking sheepishly at the floor. "Sorry...this planet is so bizarre."

"Is okay," Matteusz said, wrapping his arms around Charlie. He realised then that he'd been shaking. In that moment the fear had been huge, and now it was gone and he was just shaking. He felt silly now.

Charlie returned the hug, burying his face in Matteusz's shoulder. Earth was too strange at times, he had to take whatever comfort he could get. He felt like he was struggling a lot of the time. Matteusz put up with a lot every time there was something he misinterpreted. He got so upset and he felt like Matteusz just didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "For overreacting about- well, everything, it seems. I try not to be an inconvenience, but I can't help it."

"No," Matteusz said. "You are not perfect and you panic, but you cannot stop it. Sometimes I get sad, I lose my temper maybe, or have no tact, but you will still be here just as I will be here." Charlie didn't respond, just turned his head to the side a little and pressed a kiss to the warm skin of Matteusz's neck. He still felt he didn't deserve care like this, but it seemed that he had it anyway.

Matteusz laughed lightly again, but this time the sound didn't fill Charlie with worry. "Your nose is cold," Matteusz said, and Charlie managed a shaky smile before reaching up to touch his cold hands to the back of Matteusz's neck. That drew a gasp from his boyfriend, followed by Matteusz wriggling free of his grasp. Charlie didn't let that happen- he slid his cold hands up under Matteusz's shirt instead, pressing them to his warm stomach.

"Ahhh!" Matteusz cried, squirming under his hands. Charlie laughed, immediately starting to feel better about all of this. Matteusz didn't mind, of course he didn't. "Mercy! Nooo!"

"Submit to your prince!" Charlie grinned, snaking his cold hands around just enough to poke Matteusz under the ribs as well. "A kiss will do nicely as proof of your loyalty."

"I refuse!" Matteusz continued to laugh breathlessly. "I will not bow down to such a cruel tyrant to my heart!"

Charlie just pouted, continuing his merciless assault on Matteusz's ribcage. "Looks like it's death by tickling for you, then."

"It shall be death in your arms," Matteusz said, and Charlie could hear the smile in his voice. How Matteusz could say sappy things like that whilst Charlie was tickling him he didn't know, but he wasn't going to complain. Matteusz saying things like that made him feel special.

He only realised that his lapse in attention had been a mistake when strong hands grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, and suddenly Matteusz was grinning at him, breathless from the tickling-induced laughter. "I seem to have overthrown the prince."

"Unhand me, you vagabond!" He said, laughing as Matteusz descended on him to kiss him, effectively pinning him down on the bed.

"Do you really want that?" No. No, he didn't, Charlie would much prefer to stay right here and be kissed. He dropped the princely act and shook his head, still laughing a little.

"Come on then," Matteusz said, with exactly the kind of smile that made Charlie's insides heat up. "I think we should warm up after the hail."


End file.
